Spotted
by Hayumiko
Summary: AU. Kagome manages the website Spotted, where students can post missed connections that happened on campus. However, as a computer science engineer, Kagome does not have a social or romantic life... until she sees a post targeted toward herself.
1. The Incident

**Summary: **AU. Kagome is a brilliant student at Keio University and she manages the dating website Spotted, where students can post missed connections that happened on campus. Unfortunately, as one of the best computer science engineers on campus, Kagome does not have a social or love life... until she sees a post targeted toward herself. A romantic comedy told in 100 word snippets.

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters... except for what I make them do.

**Just Another Friendly Reminder: **All of the chapters will be drabbles (around 100 words each).

**What to Expect: **Updates will be a few times per week.

* * *

><p><strong>Spotted<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Incident<strong>

Girl on Toilet,

I walked in for the usual, and opened the door to find my porcelain throne of choice occupied by you. My eyes met yours, and in that moment, everything that needed to be said was non-verbally communicated. Leaving the bathroom, I didn't even hear you get up to lock the stall. It's like I petrified you with my gaze. Sorry for ruining what was supposed to be a relaxing, thought-provoking, spiritual time in everyone's day, and I promise to knock/ask/slide a camera attached to the end of a fiber optic cable to see if anyone is inside the stall the next time I try to use a toilet in a public facility.

#guyspottedgirl


	2. Possibility

****Disclaimer:** **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters... except for what I make them do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Possibility<strong>

Kagome's eyes boggled at the screen, "WHAT the…"

It _can't_ be. She replayed the horrifying moment in her head. She was sure it was _him_. Sesshomaru, the stolid teaching assistant of her computer science class, also known as The Demon by all engineering students… has a sense of humor? _Unless he counts failing students as a joke._

A canon of monkey giggles interrupts her thoughts. _Ugh. _She reminded herself to never let Inuyasha experiment with her phone again.

"We're still walking to The Demon's class together?" asked Sango.

_Right._ "Yes, I'm heading down now!"

Kagome sighed. _Perfect… _


	3. What I Have Done

******Disclaimer:** ****I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters... except for what I make them do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: What I Have Done<strong>

She took a deep breath. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" He turned and stared into her eyes.

For a second, Kagome was caught off guard. "I- I don't think it was really appropriate of you to do that."

"What I have done is entirely justifiable."

"Humiliation is never justifiable!"

"I do not understand how it is humiliating."

"Do you know how many people can see _that_?"

"It is your choice whether to show it to everyone, not mine."

"You posted it in the first place!"

"Do you not want me to post your grades?"

"Wait... what?" Kagome's cheeks suddenly turned very red.

"I am talking about your midterm." He replied solemnly.


	4. Failure

******Disclaimer:** ****I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters... except for what I make them do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Failure<strong>

_Wait, what midterm…? _"Oh yes… yes, you see I - uh - have a question about.." Kagome hurriedly rummaged through her bag, "this problem." Kagome slammed the paper on his desk triumphantly.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru sounded quizzical, "I do not teach Art."

_What? _The stunned girl snatched back her paper and cursed in horror. _Oh my gosh, it's my sketch of Michelangelo's David for Art History. _She winced at the memory. _Epitome of my failure in drawing a penny*._

"Well, that is…um…" stuttered the poor soul.

"Are you doing well in that class?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Yes… for the most part" she whimpered in reply.

"At least you're doing well in some class," he smirked as he walked out of his office.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you missed it, <strong>this story is designed to be a collection of 100-word drabbles. Because I am currently an engineering student in college (resemblance much?), I do not have as much time as I would like to dedicate to my hobby of writing D; Thus, I have limited the words per chapter so I can update more regularly. Please forgive me if my writing is lacking some details and fluency, and thanks again for all your support!

***Random anecdote: **If you have not yet figured out what I refer to as a "penny," simply Google Michelangelo's David and your confusion shall be solved! While I did not have to sketch _that_ specific statue for my Art History class, I did have my fair share of other Roman kouros, aka Roman nude male statues. Never in my life had I ever imagined I would ever be forced to draw _that_, and kudos to my suitemate for inventing such a cute euphemism!

**BY THE WAY, **don't forget to review please (:


	5. Redemption

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters... except for what I make them do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Redemption<strong>

"I was already doing bad in that class, and I just made everything worse!" Kagome mumbled to herself. She thought of the big 52 on her midterm. _The average was 68! _Kagome could see her chance of getting an A sinking in the horizon.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Sango at the door.

"Oh sorry!" Kagome hurried along. "You have no idea what The Demon just- " Kagome stopped and stared.

Sango followed her gaze, "What the..."

Sitting in front of them at a café table was Sesshomaru, conversing happily with a breathtakingly beautiful girl.

Kagome had an idea.


End file.
